


Singing

by Scarfhime



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge- Singing</p><p>Brendan hears May singing in the morning and asks if he can stay and listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I never write pokemon fanfiction...ever. They're probably way out of character.

“Do-re-mi”   
A beautiful voice quietly sang, catching Brendan a little off-guard since it has been completely silent all morning. The phantom singer continued with their vocal warm-ups. The tall grass tickled Brendan’s knees as he headed in the direction of the voice. He saw a figure partially obscured by thick foliage. A torchic chirped next to the figure.  
“May?” Brendan pushed aside a few branches and looked at May questioningly. May gasped audibly.  
“Brendan, geez! You scared the hell out of me!” May put her hands on her hips and frowned. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too early to be catching pokemon?”   
“…It’s, like, 8:30 in the morning…I didn’t know you could sing though.” Brendan gave her a cheeky grin, stepping out into the small clearing where she was practicing.   
“Uh…Yeah, torchic likes it when I sing to him.” She smiled nervously. Brendan took a pokeball out of his bag and let out his treecko.   
“Treecko and I would like to listen too, if that’s alright.” May blushed and rolled her eyes.   
W-Well, alright. I’m not used to having an audience so, if I mess up, it’s your fault.” She smiled. She finished up her vocal warm-ups (which Brendan rudely interrupted) and sang a beautiful song- a love song- for him. Brendan sat, resting his elbows on his knees with his head propped up on his gloved hands.   
“You’re a really great singer.” Brendan commented with a bright smile. “I wish you would’ve sang for me earlier.”   
“I wish you would’ve been around to hear me sooner.”


End file.
